


Quiet Evenings

by imaginethat_peepshow



Series: Tulip Tree [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Erotic Massage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: Jushiro and Ayame had an arranged marriage, but that hasn't stopped them from falling truly, madly, deeply in love.[More may be added later.]





	1. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushiro and Ayame knew for years that they would be married. Even so, when the day arrives, the thing they share most is nerves.

“Welcome home, my flower.” Jushiro slid the ornate door open with one hand, squeezing hers in the other. The pet name he’d chosen for her, which always sounded teasing before, held a different ring tonight. The marriage suite their families prepared unfolded like a jeweled box. The gilded details on the exquisitely carved furnishings and screens glimmered in the low light of lanterns. There were twin wardrobes to either side of the tokonoma, which housed an intricate scroll and the array of traditional bride gifts. Adjacent one was a vanity with a silver mirror so tall she could see her while figure in the reflection. Across from it, a pair of low tables flanked an overly wide futon on a lacquered platform. In the center stood a tea table covered in shimmering dishes of fruit and chocolate and little dumplings, as well as a peerless teapot with a whisper of steam rising from the spout. 

Jushiro, she realized, was watching her rather than spare their new room a glance. Her heartbeat soared for what had to be the hundredth time that day and she couldn’t meet his gaze. He kept ahold of her hand until they had each kicked off their sandals and he helped her up the entry step. The fresh tatami mats sighed under their weight and released a haze of earthy fragrance. Ayame let out a breath of her own, too long held.  

Weddings were a singularly cumbersome affair, she decided. After spending hours on her hair, makeup, and dress she would have to take it all off alone before they could get to the most nerve-wracking part. What with having only one in a lifetime no one learned enough from experience to prevent such awkwardness. 

“I should… take my hair down.” She offered when Jushiro showed no sign of knowing what to do either. 

“Of course.” He let go of her hand with some reluctance. 

Seating herself before the vanity gave her a small feeling of stability. One by one she removed the ornamental pins from her hair and laid them in a line on the counter. Sections of her hair tumbled down to rest in waves on her shoulders, still clinging to echoes of their previous position, unable to relax any more than she could. 

“Tea?” Jushiro set a cup on the surface before her without waiting for an answer. 

“Oh, thank you.” She smiled. “I’m sorry, I should have offered to pour before starting this.” 

“But then I would have absolutely nothing to do with myself while I wait.” He mirrored. “I’d come out of my skin with nerves.” 

“Would you like to help me, then?” She gestured to the cluster of pins on the back of her head that she couldn’t see. 

“Certainly.” His eyes brightened and he knelt to assist. 

_That’s right…_  Ayame thought as his fingers moved nimbly through her hair.  _I’m not alone, after all… we are in all things together now…_

Once her hair was all released and all the pins laid out he helped her to her feet. Then came another jump in her heart. She stared at his collar, at the subtle rise and fall with his breath. 

“Would you…” She swallowed to quiet the trembling threatening her voice. “Would you like to help me… out of my kimono?” 

“… Yes.” His hands squeezed hers briefly before letting go to peel the first layer of silk from her shoulders. It felt as if all the weight of the world and also none at all left her as it fell away. Then the same all over again with the second, and the third. He carefully creased each one and stretched it over the rack beside the vanity. He took his time with the ornate obi knot to prevent any tangles, leaning close to unwrap the many passes around her waist. He smelled of incense, of a garden in a rainstorm, calming and inviting. It took her a moment to realize he’d stopped, that another layer was gone. Now there was nothing left but the nearly translucent silk of her smallest robe. 

“Would you… help me undress as well?” His voice quavered, his fingers trembling as he touched the narrow tie holding the last of her clothing in place. 

“… Yes.” She breathed, taking one side of his haori in each hand. It slid easily down his shoulders and she hung it meticulously on the other rack. There were fewer layers to his garb. It felt like no time and they were standing together in the middle of the room with nothing but slips of silk to separate them.   
“Should we…?” Her eyes jumped between the bed, already turned down and waiting, and his collar, now more exposed by the barest of inches. 

“Ayame.” Her name was a plea on his lips, reverent and desperate. Her eyes dragged up his neck, over his chiseled chin and parted lips to meet his at last. Dark, shining pools brimming with emotion left her paralyzed. Heat crept across her face until her ears burned. Still his hands felt hot against her skin as he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. Her breath ran out of her, leaving her spinning in its wake, slumping against his chest. 

Sparks blazed trails through her nerves as he tasted her lips. Her hands smoothed up his chest while his slid around her back, strong arms holding their bodies close together. Heat passed easily through the silk, and it did nothing to disguise the contours of his muscles pressed against her. They may as well have been wearing nothing at all. She didn’t want to be wearing anything anymore. She wanted to feel his skin on her, around her, and even…

With a decisive tug she loosed the belt of her kimono and let it fall to the floor. The robe fell open and she shifted herself pointedly against him to part it further. His fingertips pressed into her skin as they dragged down her back, pulling the silk away until it pooled around her ankles. Flat palms skimmed her bare skin for the first time, heavy and hungry over her curves. 

“Ayame…” He stopped, pressing his forehead to hers. “I want to be good to you… tonight and always. So promise me… you’ll tell me if something is wrong.” He brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“I will…” She met his gaze again so he would not doubt her. 

They were not to be each other’s firsts. The wildness of youth already robbed them of that. But they long ago agreed to be each other’s last, and that their first time together should be tonight, at the beginning of their life together. They had been engaged for a long time though, and that time was making this all feel very much like a first. 

The spinning sensation returned. No, she was actually spinning. She clutched at the front of his robe in a futile move for balance. Jushiro turned and backed her toward the bed, laying her down with remarkable control. He hovered over her, supported on elbows and knees while their lips twisted in an ever more passionate kiss. Her hands flattened reflexively against the firm planes of his chest, absently rubbing his skin in her dire want of friction. 

“Touch me…” She pleaded, her body practically screaming for him. His hair was getting long, she noticed. It hung like a white curtain down his face to mix with hers on the mattress. 

“Show me how…” He whispered, offering one of his hands to her direction. She led it first to her neck, inviting him to stroke the tender skin there, then lower over her collar to her breasts. Once there he didn’t seem to need much guidance, gratefully massaging her flesh. He echoed this sequence with his mouth, kissing down her neck and chest until his lips closed around her nipple, his mouth feverishly warm. His hair sprawled over her skin, tickling like its own silken kiss. Blindly reaching she found his other hand and brought it to her other breast, where he pinched and rolled her nipple in time with the teasing of his tongue and teeth on the other until every breath that passed her lips was a gratified sigh. 

No longer able to ignore the ache between her legs, she pushed one of his hands lower, over her belly and between her thighs. 

“Should I… touch you inside, or… just here?” One finger pressed down on her clit demonstratively. The pressure alone stoked the heat in her core, on her skin. 

“Just… touch me…” She moaned.  

“You want me… truly…” It was an observation, not a question. Though it bore the air of astonishment that could only come from a statement that itself used to be a question. 

“Of course I do.” She lifted her head, wounded. “I thought we already agreed that just because we didn’t choose each other doesn’t mean we can’t make each other happy.” She touched his face. “Jushiro I have wanted you for years now.” 

“I…” He averted his eyes and she felt his cheek flush under her fingers. “In that case… would you… would you be willing to touch me as well?” 

“Well- yes, I…” Suddenly her chest was full of butterflies. He sealed his mouth over hers once again while one hand worked to remove his robe. She ran her fingertips down his now exposed chest, mapping the lines of muscles that twitched excitedly at her touch. He mirrored in his own way, stroking her skin lower and lower, circling her navel, dipping into her slit, curling inside, and-

“…  _oh_.” The sound escaped her without permission as her fingers wrapped around his shaft, which also twitched at the contact. 

“Hm?” His eyes got wide, searching her face for some indication of what he might have done wrong. 

“You’re uh…” Her hand followed his length to the tip, judging just how much more of him there was. “You’re… bigger… than I’ve had.” She bit her lip and stared at the ceiling. 

“Is that so?” There was a hint of a laugh in his voice. “Then I’ll just have to be extra careful with you… won’t I?” His lips feigned past her mouth to her ear, his hot breath sending a chill down her spin. Kisses burned against her neck and his fingers moved agonizingly inside her, coaxing more nerves to life. If she managed any semblance of rhythm in her own attentions she couldn’t tell. The sweet rise of pleasure through her body clouded her head. She could have sworn that his size grew greater still under the uneven movements of her hand. He swayed slightly, a failed attempt to overcome his desire to thrust into her grip. The thought alone that she could make him feel so good made her stomach flip excitedly. Their weighted breathing harmonized like a song she didn’t want to end. That is, until Jushiro offered a sweeter one.   
“Ayame…” He moaned against her neck. “Can I… can we…?”

“Yes…” She sighed. Then, fearing he hadn’t heard, said it again louder. Drawing her knees around his hips brought him easily to her entrance. They withdrew their hands and let their bodies come together. His tip kissed and parted her lower lips, the fluids of their respective arousal allowing him smoothly inside. The stretch of his girth was a relief to her muscles, aching as they were for want of him. They shared a tense breath as his hips ground against hers. His weight settled over her at last, a comfort to her fluttering chest. She held him there, arms tight around his back just as much to encourage him as it was to steady herself. In turn his arms wrapped around her shoulders, one hand cupping the back of her head. 

Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes. Not from any pain, but from the wash of emotion that came from being so truly and completely embraced. They were one now, by law and by oath and in spirit and now in body. This warmth that she felt may be fueled by passion today, but she could feel the embers below that would one day feed a true love. If she ever held any doubts that their arrangement could grow into love they were gone now. The whole of their future opened before her and it was warm and bright and full of happiness. 

When he moved, her whole body rocked along. They held so close together it was impossible to separate the motion of one from the other. Except, that is, where it really mattered. Each stroke of friction struck sparks in her core, which in turn made heat and fire that spread through her body. Soft sounds rose from where their hips collided, the tap of skin on skin, the sigh of silk sheets when his weight and force pushed her deeper into the mattress. Then there was his breath at her ear, tense and gratified in turns. Any sounds of pleasure that bloomed in her throat she did not hold back. 

They fell into a gradual crescendo; Jushiro’s drives growing in intensity as soon as she adjusted to the previous pace until he was grunting with effort. His embrace loosened, but only enough to find her gaze and hold it. His eyes were glazed, lips parted. Sweat beaded on the pale expanse of his back and across his brow, loose strands of white hair clinging to his face. 

“You’re… so beautiful…” He panted. His lower lip curled in and he bit down. How could he say such a thing when he looked like that? He was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Another twist of pleasure afflicted her stomach, shooting through her core. 

“Oh… Jushiro… I’m…” He disappeared from her view as her eyes rolled back. “Hah… harder…” Her voice was a tight chord ready to crack. 

“I can’t, I’ll-” Whatever protest he had was lost in a moan of pleasure and effort as he pushed himself satisfy her. His hands made fists in her hair while her core coiled just as tight. It wound up until everything was too tense to move, to feel. For an instant she floated at the precipice, blind and deaf and numb but so acutely aware of his presence all around her. Then it all came rushing back, flooding her body with ecstasy and her throat with cries of bliss. Jushiro let out one of his own, mixed with surprise as her inner walls pulsed around his shaft. She opened her eyes in time to see him lost in his own release, eyes fluttering while he gasped for air. His final jerking thrusts carried her through and they collapsed with a long shared exhale. He cupped her face in both hands and slanted a heavy kiss across her lips. Then deciding that wasn’t enough, added four more. 

“You’re alright?” He asked, his face alight. 

“Yes…” She smiled softly.  _In fact…_  “I don’t recall ever being better.” His smiled widened at that. 

A chill rippled over her bare skin when he rolled off of her, even as they remained entangled. He pulled a blanket over them, nuzzled his face into her hair, and gave a contented sigh. 

“My flower…” He said, more to himself than to her. The words were so full of reverence now that she felt his original teasing connotation must be gone for good. She hoped he wouldn’t get too serious with her now that they were married. His sense of humor was one of the things she most liked about him. “Do you truly think we can be happy together?” He sounded hopeful. 

“I do.” She declared. “I know we can.” 

“I’m glad.” He said. “And next time, I promise I’ll do better.” 

“Better?” She whirled. “But there was nothing wrong with how you did this time.” 

“So?” His eyebrow jumped suggestively with the word. Ayame blushed furiously. 

_I was wrong_. She thought.  _He will never stop teasing me as long as we live._


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushiro spends the most time at home when his health is suffering. Ayame knows all the remedies and just how to administer them.

“Now you make sure Captain Ukitake drinks his herbal tea this evening.” Kiyone insisted, holding the tea tray over the threshold. “He said he wasn’t feeling well and I don’t want him to-” 

“I’ll take it from here, Kiyone.” Ayame smiled sweetly, closing the door despite the lieutenant’s protests. 

Her sigh of relief didn’t go far in the humid room. Steam from Jushiro’s bath spilled out of the open bathroom door, filling his chambers with heavy air. She left all the windows shut tight, though. The humidity was good for his lungs, after all. 

 “Are you there, my love?” His voice barely reached her over the sound of running water. As an answer, she brought the tea tray around the corner to him. Jushiro sat on the bench built into the tall stone tub. At the opposite end, cloudy mineral spring water cascaded down the wall, pumped from outside. She set the tray on the table beside him. The dais on which the tub sat brought him nearly level with her chest. 

 “How are you feeling?” She asked suspiciously. “Kiyone said you weren’t well.” 

“I may have exaggerated a little.” He smiled sheepishly. “It’s just that we get so few quiet evenings together.” 

 “Well. I can never argue with peace and quiet.” She admitted. She headed for the door, intending to change into her night things when he stopped her. 

 “My flower, won’t you stay?” He asked quietly. She paused, one hand on the doorframe. 

 “Is that the game we’re playing?” She wondered slyly, her head turned slightly toward him. 

 “It is my favorite game.” He reminded her. She turned, looking at him through narrowed eyes. 

 “It always was.” She recalled. They stared at one another for a long moment, letting the banter settle in the thick air. 

 “My love…” He began, his voice dipping lower. “Won’t you undress for me?” Her lips curled into a coy smile as she unwound her obi. The silk piled on the floor as she removed the layers from her waist. Soon her kimono joined it, rolling off her skin like water. In an instant she was naked before his eyes, posing for her own amusement. A warm smile took over his face as he studied her figure. Every time he looked at her it was as if it were the first time. 

 “Won’t you come here to me?” He asked next, extending his hand. In a few steps she was beside him. She stroked his hair and he rested his head against her middle. He lifted her hand to his lips, touching soft kisses on each knuckle. 

“Won’t you join me?” He breathed against her wrist. She did, climbing gracefully into the steaming water. Standing, it came near her navel. For a moment he just stared at her, admiring again, thinking of how to play out his little game. 

 “Won’t you come closer?” He gestured to his waiting lap. She knelt on the deep stone bench, laying her weight over his legs. Once she was settled, he placed a long, worshipful kiss on her sternum. Under the water, his hands found her hips. 

 “Won’t you kiss me?” This he said more teasingly. She chuckled slightly and leaned in. With her arms braced on the stone edge behind him, she pressed her lips firmly against his. The shifting surface of the bath lapped at her nipples, leaving alternating sensations of hot water and cool air. She could still feel his slight smile. For untold minutes they worked their mouths with tender kisses while she ran her fingers slowly through his long hair. His fingers barely moved, tracing faint designs the skin of her hips. 

 “Won’t you touch me?” Jushiro panted at last. 

 “Only if you touch me.” She returned. He hungrily obeyed, trading his faint tracing for a firm grip. As her hands flowed down his long neck, his moved around the curve of her backside. As her fingers drank the lines of his chest, his traced up her spine. As her hands sank lower between them, and his rose higher to her breasts, they had to trade off to prevent their arms getting tangled. Jushiro didn’t miss the opportunity to stroke all down the soft skin of her arms. Her hands returned to follow the Adonis lines of his hips, while his readily cupped her waiting breasts. When he took one nipple into his mouth, her hands found the smooth, erect, member between them. His tongue and her thumb traced matching circles around each others’ sensitive skin. 

 His hands went roaming again, or one of them did. With one knuckle he drew a line down her center from her chest to her navel and lower. His fingers found her entrance, dipping between the folds of her flesh to tease her clit. She moaned quietly, the sound utterly drowned by the water still running behind her. She squeezed his shaft in her hand, moving her fist up and down its length. Jushiro moaned too. She wouldn’t have known if not for the vibration passing from his lips to her nipple. 

 “My love…” He pleaded at last, his forehead falling to her collar. “Won’t you ride me?” 

 “I thought you’d never ask.” She panted. Rising up slightly on her knees, she lined him up to her entrance. Their eyes met and she lowered down again. He slid inside her with ease until their hips ground together. He was hot from the water and her walls clenched readily around the sensation. With her arms again braced to the edge of the tub, she set a slow steady pace. Each stroke exposed him to the hot water again, renewing the heat inside her. One of his hands remained on her clit, rolling the nub in circles in rhythm with her hips. The other travelled her body, pinching her nipples and groping at any skin he could reach. 

His lips, however, he kept to himself. There was nothing he could reach with his head tilted back, and he much preferred to watch her. In truth, she liked to watch him as well. He looked so serene until the pleasure rolled his eyes back, or left him biting his lip. It was the former she looked forward to. It sent jolts to her core almost as powerful as his attentions to her clit. 

 The unforgiving stone surfaces allowed him deeper inside her than usual. It was jarring, how far his heated member reached. Her core muscles tensed bit by bit with every fall of her hips. The water made her nearly weightless, it was so easy to move against him. Soon she was speeding up despite herself. He was breathing heavily through his parted lips. What he could keep open of his eyes didn’t move from her face. 

 His grip tightened gradually. The sparks of sensation gathering at her core were so powerful she didn’t notice his fingers leave her clit. Both of his hands seized around her hips, pulling her harder upon him. Their low moans mixed and rose above the sounds of falling water. His eyes rolled back, teeth clamped on his lower lip. It was all she could take. A final jolt jumped through her body and tightened her muscles until they flowed over. Waves rolled along her inner walls, cinching tight around the hot shaft within. 

 Jushiro didn’t allow her to let up. He rode out her orgasm, his grasp on her hips maintaining their urgent pace. When her pleasure settled, he didn’t relax. She set into him with full, undistracted force and he kept his hold. In seconds he was faltering. Twitches rolled from his hips up to his chest. Each one affected his fingers differently, tightening or loosening his grip at random. His mouth opened wider, sucking in short breaths. 

 Suddenly he let out a long moan, pulling her against him, pushing his member as deep as he could. She felt his tense muscles relax beneath her one by one. His eyes were last, opening to gaze into hers once again. She stroked his hair, smiling. 

“My dearest love,” He chuckled slightly. “Won’t you kiss me again?” 

 “Again and again.” She whispered, her lips nearly touching his. Their mouths molded together in a long, soft kiss. “Now, won’t you help me down?” She said. “I can’t really feel my legs.”


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Jushiro were married on the date that later became Valentine's Day, long before the invention of the holiday. Jushiro likes to joke that the holiday was invented as a celebration of their legendary love. Ayame doesn't buy it, but she humors him.

Ayame darted anxiously around the dim room, lighting candles and incense in every corner. They filled the cavernous space with spicy warmth, helping it feel not so vast. She smoothed the silk sheets on the futon for the hundredth time and adjusted the window openings to allow the optimum amount of sunset light in. Each time she passed the mirror she fussed at her updone hair and short silk kimono. 

“Miss Ayame?” A servant slid the door open. “The tea you requested.” 

 “Oh, yes, thank you.” She squeaked, skipping excitedly to examine the tray. Everything was prepared just how she asked. Ginger cinnamon tea surrounded by exquisitely arranged fruits, chocolate, and honey. 

 “I believe Captain Ukitake is on his way.” He offered. 

 “Ahh!” She grabbed the tray and rushed it to the table. “Now remember what I said.” 

 “Not a word to the Captain.” The servant smiled understandingly. “I’m on call this evening if you need anything else.” 

 “Uh-huh.” She said without hearing what he said, too busy organizing the flowers and oils on the little table. The sound of footsteps in the hallway made her jump to her feet, tugging on her hem one last time. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her smile widened. Jushiro opened the door seconds later, only to stand frozen in the frame. 

 “Ayame?” He gazed at the spectacle of romance his bedroom had become. “My flower, what is all this?” Absently, he put down the paper bag he was carrying. 

 “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” She slid her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

 “Well, yes, of course, but…” He didn’t seem to notice when she peeled the haori from his shoulders. “You didn’t need to do all of this for me.” 

 “Of course I did.” She kissed his other cheek. “Come on, now. Get undressed.”

  “Already?” He chuckled. 

 “Unless you think massages are better with clothes on.” She shrugged. Moving to the futon and the table beside, she poured some oil into the warming bowl. 

“Have it your way, then.” He ceded, shedding and folding his clothes. 

 “Lay on your back.” She patted the mattress in front of her. He obeyed, but only after pausing to leave a lingering kiss on her lips. Directing his head on to her lap, she smoothed his long hair away from his face. It took only a few seconds of her fingers massaging his scalp for him to relax. The weight of his head settled on her thighs as he sank into the thick cushion of the futon. His silver locks were so soft and so fine her fingers slid easily in tight circles around his head. 

 Once his eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted, she moved to his temples. Rotating her fingers in slow circles around the depression beside his eyes and pressing her thumbs gently to his forehead drew out contented sounds. 

 “You spoil me.” Jushiro groaned softly. 

 “Not nearly enough.” Her fingers travelled to trace the shell of his ears and lower to massage the crease where his head met his neck. Tension from the day’s work melted under her touch. Before long he’d be snoring if she wasn’t careful. Leaving his neck, her hands returned to his face. She explored the angles with her fingertips, the line of his jaw, the hollow of his cheeks, the thin skin around his eyes, and the soft contours of his lips. Of course she had to stop when he took her hands in his, peppering gentle kisses over her fingers and palms. 

She reached lower, tracing his collarbones and pushing on any hidden pockets of tension she found there. He stretched into her touch, his head pressing down on her legs. It took some maneuvering, but she lowered his head to lay flat on the mattress. Dipping her fingers in the warm oil, she spread the fragrant liquid over her palms. 

 “Mmmm.” Jushiro hummed as she rubbed his shoulders and pectorals, unabashedly brushing his nipples as she went. She could feel the vibration of every satisfied groan even if they weren’t loud enough to hear. 

 Next were his arms. She kneaded each muscle group individually until they were limp as jelly. Deltoids, biceps, triceps, forearms, wrists, and finally hands. His long fingers popped and creaked as she worked them through her oil-slick hands. Jushiro’s eyes opened just long enough to roll back into his head. He shivered when she stroked the underside of his arms from wrist to shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the small movements of his growing erection. 

Ayame moved the oil bowl with her to his legs. She stroked the tender skin behind his knees. No longer able to reach her, he could do little but grasp at the silk sheets. It was so easy to move him, position him, it was as if all the bones were gone from his body. Her hands rose between his legs, tickling his inner thighs. His member quivered to its full length. 

 “Not much longer, love.” She promised, caressing the fold of his legs to his hipbones. 

 “Take your time.” He sighed in a voice that begged to do the opposite. Repositioning his legs slightly, she palmed his inner thighs once more. His breath hitched when her thumb accidentally brushed his rough orchis skin. It was enough, she decided, he didn’t deserve any further torture. 

 Both hands came together around the sensitive sack, gently rolling the orbs inside under her thumbs. After only a few seconds she moved one hand to the flat between his navel and shaft. The other thumb found his perineum skin. The twofold pressure left him quaking under her, his member swelling and pulsing. Finally she reached the smooth, tender skin of his member. She ran her thumb up and down the underside ridge, closing her fingers one by one around the shaft until her whole fist surrounded him. Jushiro let out a long, shaky breath, his hips rising slightly. He was so hard. Her hands were so slick. Simply tightening her grip in rhythm provided all the necessary motion. Slipping sounds became audible as his fluids mixed in her grasp. Involuntary twitches rocked his body from his hips down to his toes. His head ground into the mattress, brows knitted together, and uneven moans sliding through his clenched teeth. 

 “Ayame, I’m going to… I’m- nngh…” With a heavy throb, he came into her hands. Holding her hand steady, she allowed him to move himself through his orgasm, releasing pulses of molten pleasure on her skin. Breathing heavily, misted with sweat, Jushiro opened his eyes. Ayame produced a cloth from the folds of her kimono to clean up. 

 “What are you thinking, my love?” She asked quietly. 

 “I think this is a wildly unfair gift.” He panted. “I can barely move. How am I supposed to reciprocate?” 

 “Don’t you worry about me.” She crawled up to his chest, kissing his neck, jaw, and lips in turn. “Watching you did more than enough.” 

 “All the same.” He smiled slightly. “I did get you something.” His eyes flicked to the bag abandoned by the door. 

 “I’ll open it later.” She lay down beside him, nuzzling against his neck. “You’re all I want for now.”


	4. Many Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame had been married to Jushiro for too long to get fussed about how much attention he gave her. Both his illness and his career as a Soul Reaper were factors in their relationship since the day they met. They were part of him, and it would be wildly unhealthy to get upset every time he had to prioritize his health or his duties over their dinner plans. Instead she focused her energy on enjoying the time they did spend together. 
> 
> It was Jushiro who constantly fretted that she was feeling neglected. Being busy with Captain’s duties was one thing, but he hated being home with her and simply not being healthy or energetic enough to give her the attention she deserved. No matter how often she told him not to worry, he was always coming up with new ways to make sure she was taken care of.

 

Usually this meant surprising her with gifts, flowers, or sweet notes, sometimes sending one of his officers to have tea with her if he absolutely couldn’t get away. Once, when they were younger, he got her an entire litter of puppies to keep her company.

Some gifts were positively scandalous and made her blush no matter how old she got. She never once felt that their sex life was lacking, but he was inconsolable, lamenting at how unfair it was that she had to “do all the work.” A statement she frequently tried to refute but never could convince him. He was always looking for creative ways to keep her satisfied. Every once in a great while, that meant inviting someone a little more… athletic into their bedroom.

“Hello, Kaien.” She smiled at him when he walked in. 

“Good evening, Miss Ayame.” He bowed. “Captain Ukitake.” Jushiro was lounging on the bed beside her. He’d been ill for nearly a week, and though he swore he was feeling better, she’d scarcely seen him standing all day. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this tonight?” She couldn’t disguise the concern on her face. 

“Don’t go worrying about me, my flower.” Jushiro stroked her arm softly. “Tonight is all about you… it’s been too long since you got to relax and enjoy yourself.” 

“I don’t want you straining yourself for me, no matter how long it’s been.” She pouted. “And who says I don’t enjoy myself?” 

“I couldn’t trust you to complain even if you were absolutely miserable.” He teased. 

“You certainly never seem to complain once we get started.” Kaien smirked, kissing her temple as he sat beside her. She tried not to complain. How many husbands are so concerned with their wife’s pleasure that they would bring in another man just to be sure? She couldn’t say how much she would complain if she was miserable because she’d never been miserable. At least not while married to Jushiro. But Kaien was right, she absolutely never complained when they set in on her.

Tonight was no different. They helped her out of her robe and laid her down, all soft touches and gentle caresses. Jushiro made himself comfortable beside her with his head propped up with one arm. His free hand drew her face to his before falling to her neck and lower. Meanwhile Kaien settled between her legs, callused fingers stroking the soft skin of her thighs. They took their time, winding her up with burning touches over every inch of her body. She was quivering long before they ever touched her nipples or her clit, before Kaien eased his fingers into her heat. Even then they didn’t rush, but continued to tease her at her most sensitive points until she was breathless. 

“You’re blushing, my flower.” Jushiro whispered. “Do you want more?” 

“Yes…” She sighed, straining to keep still amid the sensations jumping through her. He kissed a line down her collar to take one nipple into his mouth. His tongue teased rolling circles in time with his fingers on her clit while Kaien’s pumped faster inside her. Her climax built slowly, rising in her core, pressing out and pulling in at the same time. Then it broke open suddenly, washing her in pleasure and relief and desire for more still. 

Next she was full, stretched, and moaning with approval as Kaien pushed inside her. Jushiro didn’t let up on his attentions on her clit, though his mouth drifted back up to hers, muffling her satisfied sounds with his lips. 

“Aw, come on. Let me hear her.” Kaien objected.  

“Now, now.” Jushiro receded just long enough to say. “We can’t have you getting too excited already. You have a lot of work still to do.” His kiss returned greedy and consuming. Kaien could only bite his own lip and focus on keeping his thrusts in steady rhythm. 

Her second orgasm came on much more rapidly, surging through her like so many waves of sparks and heat. They carried her through with hardly a flinch, right into a third, and soon after, a fourth. She lost count after that and lost all sense of time with it. Their unyielding pace gave her no pause, no rest from the pressure rising higher and higher. Jushiro let her head fall back to the mattress, low cries of ecstasy pouring from her throat. She could hardly say what they were doing anymore, her whole body was numb and buzzing and tense, but also slack and dazed out of her control. 

“You’re shaking.” Jushiro observed. “Have you had enough?” 

“No…” She whined. “More… please…” They tried to oblige, but it seemed her body simply couldn’t take any more. False jolts of pleasure dissipated between her muscles but could no longer link together. With one final weak shudder, all the tension was gone. Whatever was holding her up leaked away until there was only her deep desperate breathing. 

When Kaien pulled out, he seemed to take all the heat with him. A chill fell over her sweat-sheened skin as he finished himself with a few frantic jerks. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Jushiro stroked her face warmly. 

“Yes.” She tried to smile, but she wasn’t sure if it worked through her tangled nerves. “Thank you… both of you…” 

“Anything for you, my love.” He kissed her cheek. “Anything at all.” 

“If there’s anything I’ve learned from these  _encounters_ … it’s that there’s not much I can say that won’t make it weird.” Kaien laughed weakly. “So… don’t mention it.” He smilingly kissed her other cheek and reached for his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I haven't decided if this takes place before Kaien is married or if Miyako is just cool with it. I'm not sure which is less weird haha]


	5. One of Those Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushiro doesn't always have the energy to do all he wants for his wife, so sometimes he has to get creative.

It truly was a quiet evening. No duties came knocking all day, which was fortunate as Jushiro was in no state to address anything more demanding than the backs of his eyelids. Ayame went about her evening ritual, settling in to bed to read with little more than the song of crickets and his steady breathing to disturb the peace. He was technically awake though, the lack of snoring was a giveaway. 

“Would you like me to read out loud for a little while?” She offered. 

“That would be lovely.” He smiled, reaching over to stroke her knee beneath the blanket. 

The book was one he’d read before, so starting in the middle hardly bothered him. It was a thick tome, ponderous and meandering, perfect for putting one to sleep. 

She finished the chapter and put it aside, turned off the light, then leaned over for a goodnight kiss. Jushiro gave the smallest of sighs, lifting his head to press his lips more firmly against hers. When she tried to pull away, he caught the back of her neck and held her there. The kiss dragged on into something else entirely, his way of speaking volumes without saying a word. His hand ran down her back, fingertips pressing into the furrow of her spine.  

“You need to rest.” She soothed. 

“I’ve been resting all day.” He pointed out. “Please, I just want to touch you for awhile…” His other hand stroked her cheek and down her neck. 

“That isn’t all you want.” She teased. 

“Of course it isn’t.” He ceded, fingers slipping under her collar. Their lips met again, heavy and slow. He rolled to his side and pulled her against him. Legs and tongues entwined, his touch burned across her body both under and over her silk kimono. She arched into every caress, guiding him to the places in most want of his attention. He stroked one nipple softly with his thumb, then harder as it tightened. His mouth drifted down her jaw to her neck, breathing in the smell of her skin. She stroked down his chest, opening his robe as she went. What she found below was not what either of them expected. 

“Hmm.” Jushiro’s mouth flattened into a thin line. “It seems that not all of me is equally eager.” 

“Another time, then.” She kissed his forehead. “After you’ve had some more rest.” 

“Nonsense.” He protested when she tried to roll away. “What kind of husband would I be if I got you worked up like this and did nothing about it?” 

“A sick one who needs to stop straining himself.” She said flatly despite the hollow ache between her legs. 

“I won’t strain myself.” He promised. “It can just be… one of those nights.” 

“Oh.” Heat bloomed across her nose. ‘Those nights’ were becoming more common, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to them. He lay on his back again, pulling her with him. With a firm grip on her thighs, he positioned her pelvis on his chest to minimally affect his breathing. 

He reached into the drawer and retrieved one of those scandalous presents that still made her blush. This one was possibly the most scandalous of all. Usually the toys he chose were more elegant, glass, or at least minimal. This one was gaudy by comparison, plastic and pink and it  _vibrated_. She was more bothered by how much she liked the thing than she was by its appearance. 

“May I?” He wrapped his hands completely around the thick shaft to warm the cool surface. She swallowed and rose full to her knees, steadying herself with one hand against the wall. It wasn’t warm enough to stop her jumping in surprised when it touched her skin. He ran it agonizingly slow up her thigh, across her lower lips, down the other and back again. The tapered tip parted her wet folds and slid inside with ease. The breath in her throat caught and quivered until she was completely full. 

Jushiro cupped the backs of her thighs and eased her back down. Then he turned it on. A gasp rushed into her lungs as the vibrations shook her core. 

“Does that feel alright, my flower?” He stroked her thighs lovingly. 

“Yes…” She sighed. Her hips rocked in to the sensation. Traversing all he could reach, his hands went from her thighs to her hips, up her sides to her breasts, barely covered by her loose robe. All the while the unrelenting tremors tightened her muscles. One of his hands found its way to her crux. A thumb dipped in to her slit, massaging circles over her clit. Ragged breaths became moans. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He said lowly. “Lovely, like the flower you are.” Her mind couldn’t form a response any more than her mouth could deliver it. All was a humming haze. He flicked the toy up to the next setting and her whole world shook for a moment. 

“Ohh…! Ahh… hahh…” Faster, more intense vibrations drover her higher, closer. 

“Don’t hold back, my love.” A carnal edge clung to his voice. “Your pleasure is all I need tonight, so please… show it all to me.” There was some reason to hold back lurking in the back of her mind but she couldn’t remember it. So when she came, every moan from every pulse of pleasure flowed unrestrained from her lips. The unyielding frequency of the shaft inside her and the deliberate rolling of Jushiro’s thumb on her clit kept it going on and on. 

Finally it subsided, and she folded into herself, shaking. He carefully turned off and removed the toy. He rubbed her thighs roughly now, dispelling the lingering electricity in her skin.

“Are you alright, my flower?” 

“I am.” She smiled, sliding down to lay directly on top of him and planting a weighted kiss over his mouth. There was some stirring below her hips. Apparently Jushiro’s body had overcome its previous reservations. “But now you’re the one all worked up… and I can’t just do nothing, can I?” He chuckled and started to say something. 

“M-miss Ayame?” There was a timid knock at the door. A mortified blush flared across her entire face. “Is everything alright?”   
Oh, there was that reason she was looking for. 


End file.
